63rd Hunger Games
Notable Tributes *Gloss Juventas - District 1 male *Dazzle Forslund - District 1 female *Nicolette Moore - District 7 female Training Scores and Odds Arena The cornucopia was placed on top of a large dirt hill and all the tributes were around the base of the hill so to reach the cornucopia they had to climb up the very steep hill. Around the dirt clearing was a quickly-moving river that only had two bridges over it to cross it, one in the north and one in the south. Over the river was a small circle of forest which led to a small circle of sand. All around the edges of the arena was saltwater that large shark muttations were swimming in. The Games Day 1 Before the Games even started, Nicolette dropped her token, a small wooden ball, and the mines around her blew up, killing her. Nine tributes were then killed in the bloodbath. Another tribute died while trying to cross the river. He was taken by the current and drowned. Another tribute arrived at the north bridge at the same time as the careers and was killed by Gloss. Day 3 An alliance consisting of the tributes from Districts 8 and 6 attacked the careers and killed the male from District 4 and the girl from District 2. However, the girls from both 6 and 8 were killed by Gloss and Dazzle. Day 6 A tribute is eaten by a shark in the saltwater. Day 10 Gloss, Dazzle, the District 4 female, and District 2 male come across a tribute which Dazzle kills. Day 15 The District 2 male tries to steal the supplies but is caught by Gloss. Gloss then slits his throat. Day 17 A tribute is eaten by a shark. Day 18 The three remaining careers split up and go their own ways. Day 20 Dazzle finds the last non-career tribute and kill him. Day 22 Dazzle and the District 4 female find each other and fight. The District 4 female stabs Dazzle in the leg but Dazzle eventually kills the tribute girl. Day 23 Gloss and Dazzle find each other. Dazzle stabs Gloss several times but he strangled Dazzle and was declared the victor. Placings #Gloss #Dazzle - Strangled by Gloss on Day 23 #Unknown - Stabbed by Dazzle on Day 22 #Unknown - Throat slit by Gloss on Day 20 #Unknown - Eaten by a shark on Day 17 #Unknown - Throat slit by Gloss on Day 15 #Unknown - Throat slit by Dazzle on Day 10 #Unknown - Eaten by a shark on Day 6 #Unknown - Killed on Day 3 by Gloss #Unknown - Killed on Day 3 #Unknown - Killed on Day 3 #Unknown - Stabbed by Dazzle on Day 3 #Unknown - Throat slit by Gloss at the north bridge on Day 1 #Unknown - Drowned while trying to cross the river on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 by Dazzle #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 by Gloss #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 by Gloss #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 by Gloss #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 by Dazzle #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 by Gloss #Nicolette - Dropped her token causing the mines to go off on Day 1 Category:Hunger Games Category:63rd Hunger Games Category:Forest Arenas